VP Debate Over And New Beginnings
by Celter
Summary: The Vice Presidential debate in finally over. What's next?


**VP Debate Over – And New Beginnings**

**West Wing**

**Leo/Annabeth**

**Parts of the story below are borrowed from a fanfic written by a person calling themselves "****eminent_thropp" that was posted on . It was a great story, but I added to it, deleted other parts, then took the story in a different direction.**

**I don't own the rights to any of the characters in this story. If I did, I'd have a lot more money.  
**

The Vice Presidential debate that he had been prepping for and fretting over for weeks was finally behind him.

Leo was at home relaxing, drinking club soda, watching the news and reviews of his performance earlier in the evening.

As Leo got up to answer the knock at the door to his apartment, he was wondering who could be there at this hour.

It was Annabeth with Leo's just-completed briefing for the next day.

Annabeth complimented Leo again on his performance. She smiled and told him she was proud of him.

"I'll let you get your rest…" she said with a smile as she turned to leave.

"Uh, can you stay for a minute? I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure", Annabeth replies casually, hiding her uneasiness about what might be on Leo's mind as she sits down on his sofa. In an attempt to keep the atmosphere professional, she opens the briefing book that she placed on the coffee table. She also glances at the TV news. As the news continues, she begins giving Leo a brief run-down of his schedule for tomorrow.

Since thatpainfully awkward moment in the elevator_, _she had been walking on eggshells with him, praying he wouldn't mention it, hoping somehow he would chalk it up to a long day and the pressure of the impending debate. About lunchtime she had finally begun to relax, convinced he had forgotten it or that, at the very least, it had not been as awkward, as purely awful as she had remembered it. And now it was evening and she had made it through that first day without further incident. She would go home and have another bath and a big glass of celebratory wine, and if she just made it through Friday she'd have the weekend to get back into the game, mentally. Just a few more minutes while they packed up to go….  
_  
_"So, I've been thinking about this…tension…you mentioned," Leo said as she continued to leaf through the briefing book, wishing he would just drop the subject. "You've got a media strategy meeting tomorrow, so make sure you read this briefing book before hand," trying to change the subject. She felt a flush suffuse her skin. So close, she thought.

"Yeah," he replied, sitting on the edge of the sofa to watch her. She did not reply, pretending to be fully absorbed in the briefing book .

"So…the tension," he continued, studying her.

"Thought you said there was no tension," she muttered, realizing that continuing to ignore him might actually make matters worse.

"Not exactly," he replies smoothly. "I asked you 'what tension.'"

She snorted a little. "Semantics, McGarry," as she got up from the sofa, continuing to pretend to read the briefing book as she walked around to the other side of the coffee table.

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Maybe so. But the reality is…" he took a deep breath. Dangerous waters here. "The reality is, there can only be tension if attraction goes both ways. I thought…you'd somehow picked up on how I felt about you and were warning me off."

She paused, still staring down, a curious lightness invading her head. Her "Oh?" was strangled.

"I mean, come on, Annabeth…I'm not exactly crush material here," he said, feigning a casualness he did not feel. "I'm fifty-eight, a recovering alcoholic with a high-maintenance job, a questionable ticker, and a string of failed relationships including a divorce."

"You're wrong." It was a whisper.

"'Scuse me?" Leo responded in confusion.

"You're wrong." Her voice was stronger now as she closed the briefing book and turned to face him. Her face was pale, but her eyes glowed at him.

"Wrong…about what?" he managed.

"Everything. All of it," she said quietly as she began to walk slowly back toward Leo.

"But I'm just trying to be realistic here…" Leo said, trying to explain himself.

In retrospect, she had no idea what possessed her. As she reached Leo she reached out to touch his cheek, her hand then slipping around to the back of his head as she bent down to kiss him briefly but firmerly on his lips. Annabeth then broke away and stood up, a horrified expression creeping over her face and coloring it.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "I can't believe I…." She looked like she was going to burst into tears, just as Leo's phone rang. The ringing phone snapped Leo from his haze. Leo reached to the side table to pick up the receiver. Congressman Santos was on the other end congratulating his running mate on a monumental performance at the debate. Leo gratiously thanked the Congressman in the manner of the polished politico that he is. His head is still reeling with what just happened plus growing anxiety as he watched Annabeth retreat from his sight to the kitchen, her eyes brimming with tears. After a few more gratious words, Leo wished the Congressman good night and hung up.

Leo walked to the entry of his galley kitchen and stood, looking at Annabeth at the other end. Shaking her head as she looked at him "Leo", she said in a sobbing tone, "I can't believe I—I'm so sorry I—". "I didn't mean it to be like that; I—" Looking at the counter while bracing her arm against it, she took a deep breath, composing herself. Still staring at the counter to keep her composer, she began, "Leo, I'm sorry. That was unprofessional of me. You'll have my resignation in the morning."

All the while. she didn't noitce Leo slowly walking toward her with one of those trademark smirks she found so devestatingly sexy. As he reached her he replied softly "I don't want your resignation…" while raising his hand to gently but firmly hold her head in place, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

Annabeth had just enough time to note that the expression quirking those firm lips, before his mouth brushed hers once, twice, then settled in with a kiss as tender as it was possessive. Her eyelids fluttered and she lifted her hands to his shoulders, turning her face to his as they kissed, unhurriedly, softly, a first kiss, really, as hers had been more a conversational tactic than an expression of affection.

When he finally pulled away and looked down at her, her eyes were soft, blurred, and so very close. He watched, mesmerized, as her lashes dropped, then lifted again in a slow blink.

Their third kiss was by mutual consent and slid from sweet to questing to hot in a matter of seconds. Before he knew it, she was plastered against him, one hand splayed against his back while the other clutched the back of his head, fingers threaded through his hair, her mouth avid, seeking, urgent little sounds vibrating his teeth as her tongue tangled with his. He felt the need to breathe but simply pulled air from her lungs instead, feeling her rise to her toes again to fit against him better, tangling his fingers in her then his mind just went blank except for her, the way she felt against him, the way she tasted, the little sounds she was making in her throat now.

Annabeth was reeling. How could this be happening? She was standing fully clothed with a man who was also fully clothed, and that man was quickly sending her to a place she had never before even known existed, much less visited herself, not even during what she'd thought were the throes of passion, and all without touching her below the shoulders. Did all older guys kiss like this? Maybe just executive office hopefuls? His teeth scraped hers and her mind went blissfully blank. She felt weak, lightheaded, and happier than she ever had before in her life.

They drew apart, shaken, foreheads touching, simply breathing together. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her moist eyelashes lay like fans on her cheeks and her breathing was uneven. He lifted a hand to cup her cheek and she opened her eyes. They looked like hazel stars…a little unfocused, to be sure, but wide and staring straight into his soul.

"I know this has been a long time in coming…" Leo said through ragged breath, "but I think we need to take this slow." Annabeth only nodded, laying her forehead on his chest. In her mind she was still asking herself "What happened? What's happening to me?" "Come on, " he said gently while releasing her but taking her hand to lead her back out to the living room. Annabeth dutifully followed.

Leo sat down on the couch, still holding Annabeth's hand as she sat next to him. He had intended to talk to her about their newly admitted feels and how best to proceed with the impending election. But then he looked into her eyes, her face, those lips he had just kissed but could still feel. Before either of them knew what was happening, they were slowly exploring each others lips again, which quickly turned more passionate. With one arm around Annabeth's shoulders, the other around her waist, he lay back on the couch taking her with him. Annabeth's hands were on Leo's chest and the back of his head in agreement with him as she gently pushed him back onto the sofa.

Having Annabeth lying on top of him sent Leo into another dimension. Annabeth moved away from his mouth, starting to explore his ears and neck with her lips, while her hands explored his torso, her legs straddling his hips. Leo's breath was ragged as he caressed the beautiful creature on his body, while every nerve in his body coursed with electrical current that seemed to be emanating from every point with which Annabeth was touching him. He opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling, only to realize it was a dimly-lit white blur.

Annabeth was spurred on my Leo's moans and murmurs of pleasure. She could feel the vibrations of his voice in her chest. "Oh, Annabeth….oh, that's so sweet…ah my God…" She could feel her hips and pelvis move against his own growing mound as she continued her explorations.

Leo's annoying phone then began to ring again. "Ah, damn it!!!" Leo exclaimed. Annabeth groaned her displeasure but reached up to grab the receiver off the side table, handing it to Leo. "Hello, " he said in an exasperated tone. It was Josh, congratulating his mentor once again on his performance at the VP debates.

"Take tomorrow off. You deserve it," Josh said with appreciation.

Annabeth didn't move from her position on Leo's body, but remained still while looking at him with loving eyes.

"Its already a light day for me tomorrow anyway, but thanks, " Leo replied to Josh, trying not to sound too irritated. Leo was calmed by Annabeth's presence as he held the phone receiver in one hand, while playing with Annabeth's hair with the other. A minute later the phone call was over.

"Josh.." Leo reported with a smirk, as Annabeth hung up the phone.

She just grinned. "You mean the world to him, Leo."

Leo replied in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry Josh, but Annabeth and I are doing a little post-debate necking and you're interrupting." "Leo!!" she responded with a little smack to his chest. Leo chuckled.

Both of them then remained quiet for the next few minutes, just enjoying each other's company and the newly found feel of each other's bodies as they lay on the sofa.

After a few more minutes, Leo could feel himself starting to drift off. "I guess the events of the day are finally catching up with me", as he let out a yawn. "Well, I better let you get some rest. You have had a long day," said Annabeth as she attempted to get up from Leo and the sofa. Leo kept one arm around her. "You don't have to leave if you don't want to. Can you stay? To sleep? I promise to behave myself." Annabeth gave Leo a smile that warmed him to his very soul. "I'd like that". After they got up, Leo turned out the living room light. Then to two of them walked to the bedroom slowly, with an arm around each other.

After closing the bedroom door, Leo gave Annabeth a brief but passionate kiss. In a dresser drawer, he found a clean pair of pajamas of his. "Here ya go. They'll be a little big, but you can fold up the sleeves and legs."

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Annabeth said quietly.

Leo went to the linen closet, getting Annabeth a set of fresh towels and a new toothbrush, still in the package.

"The bathroom's right through there," he said to the woman who beemed at him as he handed her the towels and toothbrush.

"Thank you."

As the muffled sound of the shower could be heard through the bathroom door, Leo pursued changing into his pajamas. Part of him really wanted to make love to Annabeth tonight. And after she got out of the shower, it was going to be particularly difficult not to give into temptation. But he also knew he was exhausted. He was also aware that rushing into this, whatever "this" was, was not a wise move.

He had been denying his feelings for her for months. Was he just getting carried away with the thought of a beautiful young woman being infatuated with him? He knew that would be everyone's reaching to the two of them together, but Leo knew there is something more.

After Leo got ino his pajamas and crawled into bed. Trying not to look over anxious, he took out a news magazine and began to read, just as he heard the shower being turned off. A few minutes later, Annabeth emerged wearing just the top to the pajamas. Leo looked up at her and couldn't help smirking. "Yeah, the sleeves are a little long for you." "Well, I'm borrowing it…" she replied while pulling back the covers and getting into bed. Leo threw the magazine on the floor, put his glasses on the night stand, then turned out the light. Snuggling under the covers, Leo and Annabeth each lay on their sides staring at each other.

"I feel like we're a couple of teenagers thinking one of our parents to come through the door any second," Leo murmured. "Or the Secret Service," retorted Annabeth. Her head then popped up as her eyes widened looking at Leo with a glint of horror. "What?", he said. "Your Secret Service detail. What are we going to do?," she said in a fearful tone. "I think they've had a pool going as to when we were going to get together," Leo replied in a nonchalant tone. "Are you serious??!!??" Annabeth was aghast. Leo just shrugged. "Discretion is part of their job."

"Leo, I'm serious!!"

"So am I, Annabeth. We both know that we need time to figure out what this thing is between us. The election is just in a couple of weeks. If we loose, you and I go back to being mere mortals. If we win, you and I both know you can't keep working for me if we pursue a personal relationship. I'm having a tough time believing though that finding you a job will be that hard. You've proven to everyone, thought-out the campaign, that you belong in the Administration."

They just looked at each other for a few moments. "It'll be alright, Annabeth", Leo said in a soothing tone, as he lay on his back, pulling Annabeth into his side, caressing her body. She layed down again, using his shoulder as a pillow. In a few minutes both were asleep in each others arms, as their partnership took on a new dimension.


End file.
